Rei's Revenge
by Lirin Sama
Summary: follow up to 'How to Scare Rei'. Rei seeks revenge on Lirin and plots with a good friend to do it. see what they came up with. ReixKai JohnnyxLirin no cats were hurt in the making of this
1. Chapter 1

**Rei: **finally i can have some revenge.

**Kai:** Kitten you're scaring me. why are you this determined to get her back

**Rei:** cause i can. and my next mission is you Kai. you must have know she was planning something. why else would you be so insistent on going.

**Kai:** ...

**Rei:** so encase you people have not quiet figured this out, Lirin had no say in this story. I came up with it with some help, but he's mentioned later. and to make sure that all is known, Lirin nor I own Beyblade, even though i'm a character in it. please enjoy my story.

* * *

**Missing Neko**

**Part 1: Set up**

"Hey Kai" Rei says as he bounces into their room. He was acting overly happy for something not to be up.

Kai looked up from his book and eyed he happy lover. "What are you thinking?"

Rei smirked as he took a seat on the bed.

"Well you remember how Lirin scared me when she dressed as Mariah, right?"

Kai nodded and was more interested where this was going now.

"Well I was talking to Tom, you do remember our UK buddy from fanfiction goes by Beywriter?"

"Really," Kai was acting sarcastic, "I completely for... Rei how could I forget Tom since we talk to him everyday?"

Rei blushed with embarrassment. "Sorry, but I just wanted to make sure cause you're like never around when we all talk anymore. Well," Rei said getting back to his point, "we were talking and came up with an idea on how to get her back."

"Really, and please tell me that you're not planning on using snakes."

Rei rolled his eyes. "I'm not that cruel Kai. And I don't have a death wish."

"So what is your plan?" Kai asked

"We're going to kidnap Ripples."

"Wait we? Why are you including me in this? And you realize she'd kill us if he got hurt."

"But we won't hurt him. We'll just hide him somewhere with Dranzer to keep him occupied. Then we, or I tell her that he got outside. With her back door the way it is, it's perfectly possible."

"You two really did put a lot of thought into this."

Rei grinned. "This will make her think twice about scaring me next time."

Just then an orange cat jumped on their bed.

"Well hello, Ripples" Kai said and smiled at the cat. "How would you like to play with Dranzer?"

Ripples looked at the duel hair teen and meowed.

"Sure a good kitty" Rei said as petted his head. "Now go with Kai and try and keep quiet."

Kai got off the bed and picked Ripples up. The cat ended up putting his paws around his neck for a hug.

"Damn I wish I had a camera."

"Hn. Just open the attic door so we can hide before Lirin comes looking for him."

"Okay." Rei walked over to their closet and reached up to pull a string. Slowly a set of stairs appeared allowing access to their private training space.

"Come up when you're ready to give him back." Kai kissed Rei on the cheek and disappeared up the steps.

"Step 1 is complete. Now time to tell Lirin." Rei grinned to himself as he closed the attic way and left the room. He could hear Kai called Dranzer for Ripples to play with him.

* * *

**Rei:** so this is part 1 of 3. i hope you all like it so far. please review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rei: **so i guess a few people like my story and reviewed.

**Kai: **thanks Beywriter and Silverwing X Moonrise for making my Kitten happy. and luckily we got the reviews before Lirin saw us...kind of.

**Rei:** sadly she now knows my evil plan and isn't talking to me for now. but at least i can still post for you guys. so here's part 2.

**Kai:** see part 1 for disclaimer

* * *

**Missing Neko**

**Part 2: The Panic**

Rei went downstairs and found Lirin watching a movie with Johnny.

_'Why is skirt boy here? Well there's no time to think about that now, I have a mission to do.'_

"Lirin" he called as he approached the couch where the two were sitting. He was looking a bit flustered when they turned around.

"What do you wan, neko?" Johnny asked. He seemed irked that the movie was interrupted.

Rei looked between the two trying to look for something. "Ripples isn't here?" he finally asked.

"No" Lirin replied. This wasn't the first time he'd been hard to find. "Try the kitchen, he like to stretch out on the computer chair in there."

Rei inwardly grinned at her comment. "I'll go check."

Johnny and Lirin turned back to the movie as Rei went into the next room.

"Damn cat interrupting us" Johnny grumbled as Lirin cuddled into his side. His arm wrapped around her shoulders pulling her closer.

_'This is all too perfect.'_ Rei thought as he saw the back door open. The wind pulling the broken screen door out so if Ripples were there and wanted to, he could escape without a hassle.

"Ripples get back here!"

Lirin pushed away from Johnny and jumped the couch as she hear Rei yell and the screen door slide open. She was in time to see Rei running out and to the right 'following' Ripples.

"Not my boy" Lirin cried as she went after them.

Rei was stopped down the way where the fence ended trying to catch his breath. Ripples had 'disappeared' from his sight.

"Where did he go?" Lirin demanded as she caught up with him.

Rei caught his breath before answering her. "I'm not sure. He's a fast little devil."

"We have to find him before the coyotes do. You go right and I'll go left. Call me if you find him and I'll do the same. We don't stop until he's found."

Rei agreed and started to head to the right. He was around the corner when Johnny finally came and gave Lirin a hug.

"Don't worry, we'll find him" he said and let her cry on his shirt.

"I hope you're right" Lirin said and pulled away. "Come on we have a lot of searching to do."

Johnny nodded and took her hand, together they started to search the neighborhood.

**XxXxXx**

Rei was laughing as he opened the attic door again and went to see his koi and their captive. His smile grew as he saw the cat chasing after the bird's tail feathers trying to attack them.

"Are we having fun?"

Kai smiled and pulled Rei onto his lap. "This is a very evil plan you have kitten. But I'm not complaining."

Together they watched as Ripples chased Dranzer around the small space trying to get her feathers.

* * *

**Rei:** so one more part to go now. please review. thank you


	3. Chapter 3

**Rei:** well here's the finale. hopefully Lirin will learn not to mess with me again.

**Kai:** and again we're thanking Beywriter and Silverwing x Moonrise for reviews. and our new comer NinetailedPanther.

**Rei:** and the disclaimer is still in chapter one if you need the reminder.

* * *

**Missing Neko**

**Part 3: Night**

Johnny and Lirin were searching all day and into the night without so much as a trace of the orange feline.

"Lirin, it's late. We should get back soon" Johnny tried to convince the dirty blonde hair girl. "We can start again tomorrow morning."

Lirin's clear blue eyes went wide. "Tomorrow will be too late. The coyotes will get him tonight" she cried.

Johnny sighed and hugged her close. "He's a smart cat Lir, he'll be fine for a night alone."

"But he's a house cat. He doesn't have any front claws. If he's attacked he can't defend himself."

Lirin was trying to wiggle out of the Scottish teen's arms, when bagpipes blared from his pocket. He tight his right arm around Lirin and used his left to retrieve his phone. He checked the caller ID.

"It's Rei" he told her and offered up the phone.

Lirin wiped the tears from her eyes and flipped the device opened. "Hello?"

"**Lirin? I have Ripples, we're back at the house."**

Lirin sighed with relieve. "Where was he?"

"**Get here and I'll tell you."**

Johnny watched as the girl flipped the phone shut and shoved it in her pocket. "Let's go" she broke from the grip and ran towards her house. Johnny following behind her.

They stopped at the steps to see Rei and Kai grinning at them. Kai was holding Ripples. The cat looked as if nothing had happened to him

"Welcome home" Rei said still grinning and holding the door open for the two.

"Where was he?" Lirin demanded as she walked inside.

"With me" Kai replied.

Johnny and Lirin both glared at him. "But Rei said..."

"I know. And now you know never to scare me again by dressing as Mariah."

"So this was payback for that?" Lirin seemed surprised. "You had me fucking worried about my precious cat all day, as fucking payback?"

Rei and Kai grinned more. "Yup. But at least he was safe all day, right?"

Lirin growled as smacked Rei across the face. "Never do that again." She grabbed Ripples from Kai and went to her room leaving the three boys behind.

"Next time you do something like this, tell me first so I don't have to run around outside all day." Johnny said to the others.

"Deal, skirt boy" Kai grin at the Scot's scowl. "Now go make sure she's not doing anything crazy."

"Fine" Johnny went up the stairs to his girlfriend's room to make sure she hasn't snapped and started to plan revenge.

"So did it go as you planned?" Kai asked once they were alone.

Rei leaned up and kissed Kai's cheek. "It did if she doesn't dress as Mariah again."

Kai laughed and pulled Rei onto the couch kissing him like mad.

"I love you my devilish Kitten."

Rei purred as Kai undid his hair and started to pet it. "I love you to Phoenix."

**XxXxXx**

After that day, Lirin didn't speak to Rei or Kai for a week and made sure to keep Ripples near her at all times. And lucky for Tom, it was never discovered that he helped in the planning.

* * *

**Kai:** finally the house is quiet. but i've got a bad feeling it won't last long.

**Rei:** don't be silly Kai. we put Lirin in her place. She won't dream of scaring us now.

**Kai: **i hope you're right Kitten.

**Rei:** thanks for reading. and please continue to review.


End file.
